The Kiss of a Mazoku
by Jaylia
Summary: Ever wonder why Xellos carries his staff of Filia has that jewel around her forehead? Then read this fic! Big on FiliaXellos pairing. Finished!
1. Chapter 1 - The Kiss of a Mazoku

Author's Note: Lately I've been writing these Author's notes. Rather then let you figure out on your own, I decided to tell you right off about the setting. It keeps my loyal readers from trying to figure out the setting and not paying attention to the story. (Xellos: What loyal readers? Me: *hits Xellos with my secret mallet*) 

Anyway! This takes place before the War of the Mazoku. It explains why Filia wears the gem around her forehead and why Xellos carries his rub staff. It's just an idea that popped into my head. Lately lots of fictions have been popping in my head >. Well enjoy The Kiss of the Mazoku! 

It was the Dragon's Holy day. Every Holy day the dragons would go to Ceipheed's temple and worship. The dragons in the north, mostly air or water dragons, gathered together at their respective temple, likewise the dragons in the south, mostly fire, earth or soul dragons. The west had all different kinds of dragons, mainly the lower kind, as did the south. 

Filia Ul Copt bit her lip nervously, looking for any sign of reaction in anyone's faces. 'Figures… they always let their guard down in here!' She thought. 

'Go away before you get caught!' She screamed in her mind. 

'Now Filia… I didn't think you were so worried about me.' Came a taunting reply. 

'I'm not. Though I don't want to get in trouble for you. I'm sure you would make up some excuse dealing with me.' Filia argued. 

'You think so?' The voice laughed. 'Hmm… I think so to.' 

Filia sighed. This was not the place for this. 'Go before you get caught.' She said again. 

'If you say so, Filia.' 

Filia felt something float beside her and the dragon beside her. She froze; thinking the dragon would sense the mazoku. The dragon just looked on forward, listening to the sermon. 

'Xellos…' She seethed, glaring at the figure that was in front of her. Though he was invisible, she could sense him. She wasn't the highest priestess for her health! Xellos grinned and leaned down and drop a kiss on Filia's nose. Filia blushed and her tail flopped out. 

Filia's mother looked over at her. "Filia… be still!" She commanded quietly. 

"Yes ma'am." Filia whispered back, cursing Xellos in her mind. She took a peek over to her friend, Mica. She hadn't noticed Xellos. Then that would mean…   


After service… 

Filia shook everyone's hand with a smile, nodding to the questions in such. She did this every Holy day. It wasn't that much of a drag. The single males in the service would always want to linger around. She really wasn't interested in most of them. They were all so… alike. She wanted something different. 

She happy when it was time to leave. She had dinner to do with her parents and the High Elder, then devotions, which she did every Holy Day in the Rose meadow a little ways from her house, then magic studies with her mother. Every Holy Day was the same. Nothing ever changed. 

After she helped her mother set the table for parents, the High Elder, his mate and herself, she took her place standing behind her chair. After the Elder blessed the food, she sat down in her chair. Though she was on the brink of being an adult, she still was expected to keep quiet. She was only a 495-year-old dragon and wouldn't be an adult till she was 500. 

She had feeling Xellos would have been hanging around if it weren't for the ward Filia's mother put on the house. Even Xellos couldn't get past it. 

"The revival of Ceipheed is going very well. I suspect that the mazoku will be involved sometime soon though." The High Elder (Saichuro-sama was what they called him) said. 

"Have we any battle plans?" Filia's father asked. 

"Just a few. The mazoku will be taken by surprise with these. I'm sure you will be participating for the arrival of Ceipheed, Miss Filia?" He turned to Filia, who was quite surprised she was spoken to. 

"I would be honored if I could participate." Filia answered meekly. 

"Well then that'll be the whole Ul Copt clan. The mazoku don't stand a chance!" Saichuro-sama chuckled. 

Filia cringed. She really hated how The High Elder laughed. Then again he was older than most of them. She picked at her food, eating a little. She really wished to get out to the Rose Meadow. She finally figured out what Xellos was doing and figured out a suitable punishment for him. 

"I need to speak to your father and mother, Filia so would you please excuse us?" Filia blinked at the High Elder's request. 

"Y-yes sir. Excuse me Mama, Papa," Filia bowed slightly to each of them. "I'm going to the Rose meadow." 

Filia didn't wait for a reply and happily skipped out of there. She picked up her mace and hooked it to the pink iron garter belt on her leg. She grabbed her bible and headed out of there. 

Xellos waited for his instructions, slightly impatient, from The Beastmaster Zelas Metallium. He was a bit anxious to see Filia. He knew that she finally got the trick that he did repeatedly, every Holy Day, to her. 

"I'm happy with your progress with the dragoness. With your relationship with her we could win the upcoming war." Zelas Metallium said with a wave of her hand. 

Xellos just nodded. Zelas and the other Dark Lords kept saying there was a war coming soon, but he still hasn't seen any sign of it. He had a feeling that they were keeping something back from him. 

"Won't those dragons be surprised when they find out what's happened." Zelas laughed. "Now Xellos you remember what I said, right?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He said wagging his index finger. 

"Excellent! Zephelia Grape Wine before you get back." Zelas waved her hand dismissing him. 

He quickly bowed and teleported to the Rose meadow where he and Filia regularly met. 'Filia really is beautiful, though I don't think she would believe me if I told her.' Xellos grinned, starting to walk closer to her. 

He stopped, looking to the side, noticing Filia's friend Mica a little ways away from him. He quickly teleported into the astral plain waiting till the girl left. 

"Filia-chan. Nice service today, ne?" Mica said in her usual delicate voice. "Devotions? I thought you'd still be in dinner with Saichuro-sama." 

"He has to discuss something with, Mama and Papa so here I am. Did you see me walking here?" Filia asked. People never really came here on Holy Days. She hoped Xellos didn't pop up while she Mica was here. 

"Yes. So I decided to give you things that were delivered to me for you." Mica reached in her pocket and handed Filia a few letters. 

"All these are for me? What are they?" Filia sniffed the envelope. 

"Love letters." Mica said simply with a giggle. "I'm surprised you haven't had any yet." 

"Well I have, but…" Filia looked warily at the envelope. 

"Well I'm going to go to leave you to your Devotions and Love Letters." Mica smiled softly, standing up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Filia." She bowed and walked away. 

"Bye, bye!" Filia waved then sighed and leaned against her tree. She set the love letters aside and picked up her bible. 

"Love letters, Filia?" Filia immediately recognized Xellos' voice. 

"Read them if you must. But don't come crying to me if you get a mind attack." Filia said, disinterested. 

Xellos appeared next to Filia, laying his head down on her lap. He looked up at the cover of her bible before reaching for the letters. 

"Hmm… Here Filia. A potential mate for you. I would read it to you, but Uh, I read it once and I don't think I could survive reading it again." Xellos moved Filia's bible to let her see the green look on his face. 

"Told you not to read it." Filia smirked, poking him in the stomach. "And I finally figured out that spell you use." 

"Punishment for me with your mace?" Xellos asked teasingly. 

"Nope… Worse. I'll sing you a few songs from our hymnal." 

"Is that really necessary?" Xellos tried his best cutest face. 

"Either that or Seyruun's best Justice Speech. You could pick." The wind blew the whole to the ears Mica Al Nikkei. 

She turned around, lifting her feet off the air to quietly sneak up on Filia. She looked out from behind a tree a few feet away from the couple. Her eyes widened recognizing Xellos. She watched Filia laugh at some thing he said. Xellos then sat up and folded his hands in a begging manner. 

They were speaking in a whisper so Mica couldn't hear what they were talking about though she desperately strained her ear to hear. She watched as Xellos placed his hands on the ground on each of Filia's sides. Filia placed her hands on Xellos' cheeks and they both moved forward for a kiss. Mica's eyebrows furrowed, seeing that Filia was plenty familiar with Xellos' kiss. 

"Filia… how could you…? How could you betray the dragons." She whispered before running out of there. 

Filia and Xellos were too busy in their kiss to hear the leaves crunch under her step. 

"Devotions, Xellos… I need to do my devotions." Filia said breathlessly a few seconds later. 

"Sure Filia. What ever you say." Xellos grinned and lied back down on her lap. "Read something out loud." 

"Hmm… OK. In the beginning the Lord of Nightmares created the 4 worlds. The fourth world was without form or void because last time she created it, the mazoku destroyed it. That made her really sad so she commanded the dragons to destroy them." Filia ad-libbed. 

"Which then when the dragons and the holy guys destroyed them, the world was unbalanced so then L-sama was madder." Xellos added. 

"Angrier." She corrected. 

"Whatever." Xellos sighed. "So what are the dragons up to next?" He asked. 

"If I knew I would not tell you." She smirked. 

"That's not fair." Xellos pouted. 

"Then tell me what the mazoku are doing and I'll tell you what we are doing." Filia offered. 

"Well… The mazoku plans are a secret!" He answered, wagging his finger in her face. 

"Talk about not being fair." It was Filia's turn to pout. 

"You didn't expect me to tell you did you?" He asked. 

She didn't have time to answer him because the bells rang to announce it was 3:00. "Oh! I gotta go!" She exclaimed, gathering her letters and stuffing them in her bible. 

"And to think I didn't at least get one hit with your mace. I think you are dropping your guard, Filia." Xellos tapped her nose. 

"Who says you aren't dropping your guard." Filia teased back, stepping closer to him. 

"I'm powerful. I can't just drop my guard like that." Xellos murmured before kissing her. 

"You know, it seems I always have to do my devotions at night because you waste my time during the day." Filia said, after their kiss. 

"You know you don't mind." He grinned, tapping her nose with his index finger. 

Filia balled her fist and let it come down on Xellos' head. "I'll let you know when I mind." She said, hitting him a few more times. 

"Your hits will always be in my heart, Filia." Xellos jumped in the air out of Filia's reach. "Until next time." He winked before teleporting out of the clearing. 

"Stupid mazoku…" She muttered with a slight grin.   



	2. Chapter 2 - The Kiss of a Mazoku

Filia ran up the steps towards her house, smiling and waving at her neighbors. She was in a pretty good mood since her last visit with Xellos. Spite the fact that he was the priest and general of Juuo-sama, Zelas Metallium, she trusted him. He was known to make little pranks or disturbances, though nothing harsh. She giggled at the thought and walked inside. 

"Mama! I need your help." Filia called, leaving her shoes at her front door and walking into their family room. 

"Is something wrong? Or is it about the arrival of Ceipheed. I'm sure you are delighted to be in such a thing." Mrs. Ul Copt came into the family room with a smile. 

"How'd you guess? I wanted to ask some questions about it." Filia smiled back, sitting down. 

"Go ahead Filia." Mrs. Ul Copt picked up her set of knitting needles and started to knit, looking up at Filia. 

"Well why exactly are we reviving Ceipheed? Do we want to start another war?" Filia frowned. 

"Well actually we want to eliminate the higher mazoku." Mrs. UL Copt answered. 

"Does… Does the Lord of Nightmares approve?" Filia asked with a slight whisper. She heard that if the Lord of Nightmares didn't approve, then she would side with the mazoku. 

"We don't know, Filia dear. But don't worry. We are doing the right thing." She smiled at her daughter, and stood up and went to go sit beside Filia. 

"Don't be scared of the mazoku. Hold your head up high and never entertain them in a conversation." She said. Mrs. Ul Copt stood up and left the room. 

Filia sat in thought, then picked up her bible and left the room. 

That night, Filia's best friend Mica, was sleeping restlessly. 

_"Filia! Stay away from the mazoku! He'll hurt you!"___

_Filia smiled and stepped closer to Xellos. "Don't worry Mica… I know what I am doing."___

_"But Filia! Do you know who that is!" Mica stated a question, starting to cry.___

_"Of course I know who Xellos is." Filia snapped. "I don't know why you are butting in anyway." Filia turned towards Xellos, leaning her face close to his.___

_"She belongs to me now, Mica-san." Xellos taunted, running his tongue across Filia's lips.___

_Mica watched frightfully as Filia yielded to Xellos, letting him do whatever he pleased. She closed her eyes tightly, bringing her fists to her face._

"Nooooooo!" She screamed both in her dream and real life. She sat up in her bed, soaked with sweat. 

"Filia… you…" She whispered to the dark room. 

The next day was spent cleaning and cooking for Filia. It was tiring and she never looked forward to it, though she did have fun talking with her friends during it. Mica seemed especially quiet so Filia planned on speaking to her in private later. 

Filia also put it on her list to finish up Xellos gift that she was making. Xellos liked weird stuff and Filia knew it. So of course she was making something weird for him. She smiled to herself, hoping Xellos liked it. 

"Ne Filia? Did you want to go look at the new dresses down in the market tomorrow?" One of the girls asked. 

"Hmm… Sure! That sounds like fun!" Filia nodded. "Mica-chan you're coming along with us." 

Mica looked up at Filia. "I-I am?" She asked blankly. 

"No buts about it! You're going with us and we are going to have fun!" Filia exclaimed, hoping to revive her friend's spirits. 

Mica smiled softly. "Yeah… we will." 

Filia laughed, guessing that she wouldn't have to talk to Mica about what was wrong after all. 

The next day, a group of 9 dragons went along the trail to the town. Humans were in that town and the young dragons were warned to be on their best behavior, lest they frighten the humans. 

They only had four males in their group, the rest being girls. Filia felt like she was the odd one out, but kept her spirits high. She laughed at the jokes, even though some of them weren't funny. She was doing it for Mica. Filia looked over at her friend and noticed her giggling and flirting with some of the guys, which made Filia happy. 

"Hey Filia… you're big on jokes. Tell me if you heard the mazoku carrying a car door one?" One of the guys, Alders, asked her? 

Filia sighed, but kept a grin on her face. "No I haven't…" She answered truthfully. 

"Well see there was a ryuuzoku priest, A human priest, and a mazoku priest. The ryuuzoku was carrying an umbrella, the human a watermelon and the mazoku a car door. They were walking to the borderline to the next town. And a guy at the border asked the ryuuzoku why he was carrying the umbrella. He said for when it gets hot he could open it and give himself shade. Then he asked the human why he was carrying the watermelon. 

He said for when it gets hot he could have water to drink, watermelon. Then the guy asked the mazoku why he had the car door. He said for when it gets hot, I could roll the window down." Alders cracked up laughing, along with the other ryuuzoku. 

Filia frowned, stiffening up. She stomped over to Alders and raised her hand and smacked him in the face as hard as she could. His faced turned to the side as her hand landed on it and had a red mark from where her hand landed. 

"Ow Filia, why did you…?" He cut off, seeing Filia's face. 

"It's one thing if you make a joke about certain things. It's another thing when you make a joke that's being cruel to other people. You wouldn't like it if you over heard a mazoku saying that about a dragon would you?" Filia demanded to know. 

Each one of them was silent. They didn't dare answer Filia, much less question her anger. Filia turned around so she wasn't facing any of them. 

"Just meet me at Seyruun's ice cream parlor. I want to go off by myself for a while." She then walked off, not even waiting for an answer. 

"Filia…" Mica whispered. 

Filia ran the rest of the way to town, slowing down when she reached the border. She held her hands behind her back, wondering why she got so mad. She passed a few jewelry stands, not even stopping to look at it like she used to. Her feet seemingly took her some place she didn't know. 

Filia walked into an alley, then stopped in the middle of it. She stood there for a second and spoke up. "Xellos… I know you are out there." She said. 

"You know me well then Filia-san." A grinning Xellos popped up right in front of Filia. 

"Xellos…" Filia murmured before putting her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. 

Xellos blinked, wondering what was wrong. He then proceeded to break the kiss off and look her in the face and ask her what was wrong. He only got to the breaking the kiss off part. Filia immediately buried her face in his cloak. 

"Xellos hold me…" Her muffled sentence came to his ears. 

Xellos slowly put his arms around her, they loosely hanging around her waist. He never saw her like this, though he did appreciate the emotions. 

"Xellos do you love me?" Filia looked up at him, her face red, though determined to get an answer. 

Xellos looked down at her and looked down at her truthfully. "I don't know Filia." 

"I understand. Meet me in the rose meadow tomorrow." She looked down up at him with an uncertain smile. 

"I will be there, Filia-san." Xellos smiled and tapped her on the nose. "And Filia? Smile… you look better with a smile." 

"Thank you Xellos. I needed that. Stay out of trouble." She called to him as her started to rise in the air. 

"Oh I can't do that, Filia." Xellos replied with a chuckle. 

That moment Mica looked down the alley, seeing Xellos departing. She stopped and watched Filia turn to meet her face. 

"Mica!" She exclaimed. 'Oh Ceipheed! Did she see me? Did she see Xellos?' Filia thought wildly. 

"Uh… Filia! Come join us?" Mica asked weakly. 

"Sure!" Filia said, running towards them. 'I don't think she saw me. Thank Ceipheed.'   



	3. Chapter 3 - The Kiss of a Mazoku

"I swear on the Karyou-sama's name that I saw Filia with the Beastmaster's servant!" Mica said to Saichuro. 

He couldn't understand it and wouldn't believe her. "There is no way Filia would do such a thing. I mean she is a Ul Copt. A very fine family." 

"She is also my best friend." Mica said bitterly. 

"Then that's more of a reason you shouldn't accuse her." Saichuro said. 

"But Saichuro-sama! You have to believe me!" Mica shouted desperately. 

Saichuro stopped pacing the floor and looked up at Mica. No one ever dared to raise his or her voice to him. "Young lady… We are going to the Ul Copt house now and we are going to speak to the Ul Copts. And we are going to confirm if this nonsense is true or not. 

"Yes sir." Mica nodded, a little worried at what Filia would say. 

At the Ul Copt house, Filia's mother was fixing their usual breakfast. It was a while before she had to get Filia up and she used that time for devotions. But instead she received a knock on her door. 'Who is up at this ungodly hour?' She asked herself. 

None the less she walked to the door and opened it. "Sai-Saichuro-sama...And Mica-chan?" She asked in surprise. 

"This is not just a friendly visit Mrs. Ul Copt. I'm sure Mica would be able to explain, but first is your husband here? I'd like him to be here when Mica tells you." Saichuro said slowly. 

"Uh… yes… of course. Please sit down and I'll be right back." Mrs. Ul Copt looked confused, but went and got her husband. 

After all was explained by stuttering Mica, Mrs. Ul Copt looked faint and MR Ul Copt looked like he was going to tear someone's neck apart. 

"Filia? Are you sure it's Filia?" Mrs. Ul Copt asked weakly. 

"I saw her first in the rose meadow… she goes there ever Sunday." Mica replied gravely. 

"Why don't we go up there and speak to her about it. I'll go get her." Mr. Ul Copt excused himself and went upstairs to get Filia. 

No one spoke while he was gone. Mrs. Ul Copt had her face buried in her hands. Mica looked very sorry. Everyone was startled at the outraged yell from Mr. Ul Copt. 

"H-honey what is it?" Mrs. Ul Copt asked. 

"Filia isn't here!" He exclaimed.   


Two hours before this, Filia rose up earlier than usual, hoping not to disturb her parents. It has her and Xellos' anniversary and she wanted to give Xellos a special present. She tidied herself in a Xellos favorite dress and teleported herself to the meadow. 

"Xellos?" She whispered. 

"No… it's the devil." He whispered in her ear, materializing beside her. 

Filia jumped, and would have screamed if Xellos didn't put a hand over her mouth. "Shh it was just a joke." He whispered. 

"Don't you ever try that again…. Baka namagomi mazoku. "She retorted. 

"I promise to make an effort to try not to do it again." Xellos grinned. 

Filia sighed and switched the subject. "I have something for you Xellos…" She held a gift-wrapped thing behind her back. 

Xellos' eyes perked up, curious to what it was. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Would you get mad if I say Sore wa himitsu desu?" Filia asked with a teasing grin. 

Xellos grinned back, standing up and looked down at her. "I think you'd be scared to." He answered. 

"Actually I wouldn't. But then again it took so long for me to wrap this perfectly." Filia brought her hands in between the two of them. 

A long pink and white wrapped rod separated them. It looked like a broomstick just thicker. Filia pushed it in Xellos' hand. 

"This is a present especially for you." She said with a shy smile. 

Xellos blinked curiously and took it, un-wrapping it. It turned out to be a shoulder-length, brown walking stick. 

"If you concentrate, you could mold it to how you want it to look." Filia explained before Xellos could say anything. 

Xellos, mutely, looked at it. He opened his eyes and concentrated on it. Filia watched as it formed a few crooked humps in it, and the top was formed into a crooked U-shape. "I could put that new Ruby-Eye gem right in the middle." 

Filia rolled her eyes and sweatdropped. "It's supposed to be a pure gift." She pouted before laughing. 

Xellos dug in his pocket and brought out a ruby red jewel. "It's magical and great for dark magic." He said. He placed it in the middle part of the staff and it was a perfect fit. 

"Wow… it does look nice." Filia commented. 

Xellos reached behind his back and handed a small box to Filia. "Thought I'd forget our anniversary. I mean I don't how you could think that. I remember clear like it was yesterday." 

Filia giggled, remembering it too. "Hush up, Namagomi." She said hitting him lightly on his shoulder. He pretended to be injured, while she opened the box. 

"Namagomi?" He asked. "Yes... that was the first name you called me. Chasing me with that delightful mace of yours." 

Filia ignored him and opened the lid off the box. She gasped as the sun shone brightly on the item that was with in the box. There was a gold band with a blue gem in the middle of it. 

"A dragons jewel… Where'd you get it? How'd you get it?" Filia babbled, surprised. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu, Filia-san." Xellos answered tapping her on the nose. 

Filia smiled and hugged him tightly. "Here read this later." She stuffed a note in his pocket. 

"Did you have to tell me about it? That's not fair… now I'll be itching to read it." Xellos whined. 

"I could get your mind off of it." Filia said with a sly grin. 

"Oh really now? You think so?" Xellos asked, playing along and raising his eyebrows. 

Filia nodded and placed her hands on both sides of his face and leaned forward. He took this as a hint and kissed her. Filia felt warm on the inside. This wasn't his usual kiss. Though they usually made her happy and warm on the inside, this one made her feel like she was ready to give herself to him. 

As he started to move his kisses towards her neck, she started to turn her head to the side. Xellos dropped his kisses from her mouth, trailing them down to her neck. He sucked on a small part of her skin on her neck, leaving a passion mark. He sat up and looked into her eyes, making sure it was all right. He wasn't sure why he was asking, but he did. 

Filia ever so slightly nodded, reaching over and putting both her hands flat on his chest. They both leaned forward for another kiss. Xellos pushed Filia lightly up against a tree, sliding her pullover cloak off of her shoulders. Filia let him direct her, completely under his control.   


A good while later Filia sat next to Xellos, slipping her mantle back on. Xellos had his arms behind his head, looking like he was sleep. Filia took out a brush and brushed her hair. She had a few tangles and sweat underneath her thick blonde hair. After she finished that she turned to Xellos. 

"I've got to go home now," She said, biting her lip. "Something really important is happening tomorrow and Uh…" She looked down at the ground. 

Xellos sat up and watched her expression. _'A war is coming soon…'_ Zelas's words came haunting him in his mind. 

"Filia… Remember me… Always." Xellos murmured. 

"I will." She replied. "Kiss me Xellos. One good time…" She leaned forward, closing her eyes. 

Xellos looked at her, looking like he was about to cry. He knew it was the last time he saw her. He leaned forward and kissed her. Once he touched her lips a blinding light appeared on her forehead, pushing Xellos back with a thud. Xellos opened his eyes, looking at the shocked Filia. 

Filia then remembered the fairy tale her mother read to her when she was young. 

_'How come the mazoku and the ryuuzoku couldn't like forever together, mama? Weren't they in love?' A small Filia sat up in her bed; her eyes brimmed with tears.___

_'Filia honey… you don't have to worry about it. It's just a fairy tale and plus a part of the mazoku was stuck with the ryuuzoku.' Mrs. Ul Copt replied.___

_'How? I thought the dragons forbid her never to see him again.' Filia asked.___

_'Well you see… when she kissed him that last time, the mark of the mazoku appeared on her forehead. That signaled that their love was real.'___

_"But mama, then why didn't the elders let her stay with him if her love was real?' Filia asked again, wiping her tears.___

_'That I don't know, Filia honey.' Her mama answered._

"The mark… of a mazoku." Filia whispered. Xellos blinked not knowing what was going on, but as soon as the light died down he saw the characters on her forehead. 

"Ma… zo… ku…" He said. Saying every syllable. 

"Beastmaster Xellos, we meet again." Mr. Ul Copt appeared behind Filia, pulling her to him with a distraught Mrs. Ul Copt beside him.   
  



	4. Chapter 4 - The Kiss of a Mazoku

"Beastmaster Xellos, we meet again." Mr. Ul Copt appeared behind Filia, pulling her to him with a distraught Mrs. Ul Copt beside him. 

Xellos's eyes widened at the dragon before him. The high priest… Xellos backed up against a tree. Filia opened her eyes to see the fear in Xellos'. 

"Noooo!" She screamed, struggling to get out of her father's arms. 

"Filia!" Her mother exclaimed. The bright light appeared again and pushed the dragons away from Filia. Filia dashed to Xellos' side. 

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. 

"Yeah… though I know I can't fight back against them. Juuo-sama has a leash on my powers." Xellos replied. 

"Then I'll fight with you!" Filia exclaimed. 

Xellos chuckled. "That you cannot do, Filia my dear." 

"Filia! Get away from him!" Filia turned to see her mother getting up from the burst. 

"Mama… You… You said you didn't know why they made the ryuuzoku and the mazoku separate." Filia pointed to her forehead. 

"The mark! Oh Ceipheed no…!" Mrs. Ul Copt instantly burst into tears. Mica put her arm around her to comfort her. 

"Filia get away from him… now!" Her father commanded. 

Filia slowly reached in her pocket and brought out the gift Xellos gave her earlier. She place it on her forehead, it fitting perfectly, covering up the sign. 

"I had a feeling we were going to separate." Filia laughed bitterly, tears falling from her eyes. 

The other dragons watched the couple, in awe at what they saw. 

"Remember when you asked me if I loved you?" Xellos asked, tilting Filia's chin to him. "Well try to remember this… I love you." He closed his eyes and gave her a light kiss on her lips. 

"I don't want you to go…" Filia sobbed. 

"Cheer up Filia-san… You look better with a…" Xellos was cut off by a sword that came whizzing by Filia and into Xellos's arm. 

"Aaaaagh!" He screamed. 

"That's enough lies, Beastmaster." Mr. Ul Copt grabbed Filia, this time putting a paralyzing spell on her so she couldn't get away. 

"Papa! Don't hurt him!" Filia screeched. 

Xellos was still screaming in the background. The sword was one made by golden dragons and had very serious damage on mazoku. 

Mr. Ul Copt raised his arm to put more pressure when a voice stopped him. 

"I don't think so… he's not your property." Zelas Metallium materialized in front of him. 

"Juuo-sama…" Xellos said. 

Zelas smirked and snapped her fingers, eliminating the sword. "Filia… hasn't your mother ever told you that you should never fall in love with a mazoku. IT just leads to trouble. Here I thought that dragons were romantic types, instead they just break away couples…" She taunted. 

"I normally do not butt into the middle of these things, but it just so happens that you hurt Xellos. And if you hurt him, you hurt me." Zelas said fiercely, her expression changed to one of a mother bear's. 

"I believe it was you…" She pointed to Mica. "For that I will punish you." Before anyone could say a word, Mica was turned into dust. 

"Mica…chan…" Filia whimpered. 

"I'd hate to hurt your feelings Filia, but I see your friend didn't hesitate to do so. You dragons humor me!" Zelas once again had her taunting smirk on her face. She bent down and picked up Xellos, clicking her heels together. 

"Till we meet again Saichuro-sama." Zelas teleported out. 

"You are in grave danger Filia." Her father said, looking down at her. But Filia had gone limp and pale white. She had… passed out. 

Filia awoke later to find herself in her bed. There was cup of tea beside her bed and a note. She opened the note, reading what it said. 

Filia honey, 

I want you to know that I am very sorry about what transpired today. I want you to do something for me so that you will not be punished. There is one part of the story I didn't tell you. The elders in the story made the girl live with her memory for the rest of her life. She had to remember for the rest of her life. Everyone knows a dragon lives an eternity. The girl in that story was I. I found a spell that would help you to escape that cruel punishment. Say these words carefully and you will be set free. 

Yours truly   
Mama 

"Mama… I'm sorry." Filia whispered. "Ceipheed, God of goodness, God of light. Grant me your power and remove this evil and let it rest in peace. Memory… Break." Filia fell back in her bed. 

Her body started to shrink from one of a teen-aged dragon to a child, to a baby then an egg with a golden seal on it. Her mama materialized in the room, holding the egg to her heart. 

"You shall arise, one thousand years later and grow up in five years. Memory is gone, merely forgotten." She prophesied. 

Meanwhile on Wolfpack Island, Zelas was nursing Xellos's wounds. 

"You should have told me how far into that relationship you where." Zelas scolded him. 

Xellos winced in pain as she applied the old remedy. "I didn't know…" He answered truthfully. 

"Well I'll figure out something to do." Zelas replied. She then pushed him away. "I'm finished. 

Xellos stood up, looking good as new. "Have you seen my staff?" He asked. 

"You mean this? I was going to ask you where you got it." Zelas picked up the brown staff from the floor. 

"It was a gift… from Filia." Xellos said. 

"I see…" The elder Beastmaster bit her lip in thought. "Xellos… I know you are probably mad at the dragons. I want to give you a chance to get revenge." 

"Revenge? I just want to kill them all." Xellos said bitterly. 

"If you really want to do that, Then I'll unleash your powers. But… It'll cost you your memory of Filia." Zelas warned. 

Xellos stopped for a moment. He walked over to Zelas's know-it-all table (A nickname he placed on it) and ran his finger over the screen. Zelas came up behind him. They were just in time to see Filia whisper the words. 

"No…" He whispered, touching Filia over the screen. He watched her form shrink into one of a dragon egg. 

"Seal it..." He said. Zelas blinked. Xellos never ever talked like that to her.   


Xellos turned to Zelas and bowed his head on her shoulder. "Seal it please..." 

Zelas sighed and nodded. She looked around for something that would work for her. She saw Xellos's staff and went to pick it up. She ran her finger, tracing out a star across it. She then placed it in Xellos's hand and backed up. 

"Memory... Break!" She exclaimed. Xellos fell limp to the floor and Zelas went and laid his head in her lap. "Eliminate as many dragons as you can.... The war begins tomorrow." 


	5. Chapter 5 - The Kiss of a Mazoku

"The mazoku are attacking! The mazoku are attacking!" The call rang out all through the place where Saichuro staid. "The mazoku are attacking the Kaahaato Mountains!" 

"Sir I'm afraid we will have to cancel the arrival of Ceipheed. The Water Dragon King has ordered that all priests and priestesses to leave for Kaahaato immediately. Priest Ul Copt as ordered us to follow him out." One of the guards bowed to Saichuro then left.

Them came in one by one, sending in bad news. The last person to arrive was Mrs. Ul Copt herself. She walked in and placed a basket on his desk.

"Saichuro-sama. You should escape far out to the desert. Take you and a small amount of dragons. If you don't leave you will be eliminated. This is an order." Mrs. Ul Copt's voice was in a daze and it didn't sound like herself.

Saichuro looked up at the lady who was looking straight ahead. He understood her message. He took the basket and slowly walked past her. 

"It won't do any good to kill yourself." He said before he passed her.

"I know…" She replied.

He then walked passed her, leaving the room. He leaned up against the door as a bright golden light shone from underneath it. Neither scream nor sound was heard as the light slowly faded away. Saichuro looked down at the basket, lifting the cover. 

"Filia… I guess it would be best this way." He said, teleporting away.

Xellos stood on the ledge of a mountain, looking up at the hundreds of Dragons coming his way. 'No problem.' He thought.

He lifted one finger and traced it across the sky. Explosions began in the sky from the start of his trace to the end. The dragons gasped as they saw Xellos practically wipe out a clan of them. Xellos put his hand down and smiled. Filia father just happened to be one of them that were destroyed. His body fell from the sky and landed just behind Xellos. 

"Oh do you still live?" Xellos asked tauntingly to the dragon. 

The dragon couldn't speak from bundles of pain racking through his body. Xellos lifted his staff and dug it into the ryuuzoku's heart. The screams of pain started out strong, giving Xellos the burst of energy he need.

"Be gone." All at once he destroyed it. He destroyed everything that was still built up inside of him. Pain... love... anger... and Filia. Thus a new day began to the beginning of a new mazoku. Though he always will have a cheerful smile on his face and will always be feared by millions, there will always be something deep inside of him that he will eventually remember.

Author's Note: So how did y'all like it? Should I add an Epilogue? I can't believe I finished it so soon… the idea has been nagging me. Maybe I'll revise it later. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
